The "IMB 1985" catalogue of the Necchi company discloses an automatic sewing machine with the designation NECCHI UAN 2531/A which corresponds to the automatic sewing machine with a folding device as mentioned above. In the case of this folding device the sword is--as is the common practice--designed from very thin flexible sheet metal to prevent the occurrence of excess widths when creasing the edges of the second workpiece which in this case usually concerns pocket pieces. An essential problem is that these thin swords are subject to bending and in this respect there is the danger that systematic creasing of the edges of the second workpiece is not ensured.
The "IMB 1985" catalogue of the Necchi company also discloses an automatic sewing machine having the designation NECCHI UAN 2541 in the folding device of which there is provided an electromagnetic group for clamping the pocket.